wir_moistmemefandomcom-20200213-history
Cassie Mei Arcellana
Cassie, or Cassie Fazmae, or Rozakpants, or Arakhiya Rozak, is a fan character made by Eric4e, a Swede. Her original appearance to Kassy is a light pink shirt, pink pants, magenta shoes and a cobalt blue jacket tied on her hips. All about Cassie Physical, Social and Mental Info Cassie was the girl that everybody from the ZPM was trying to deal with during 2014-2020's. She really wants to be the mascot of the whole ZPM for June 2017. Thus, she started the Bready Empire War, noted by Kassy. She has her own game, FNAC or Five Nights at Cassie's. She also think Ukraine + Finland is Sweden. She also has a close friend named Robin, who was president of Siga. Cassie was named after Kassy. All of her friends thought she was better than Robin. She even has her own personal nation, Finland. In fact, she even spied on Kassy! Not just her, but also all of the Dogsterians! Just to get Stampy knocked off! She also likes the president of Ukraine, Petro Poroshenko, just to live at the Republic of Ukraine and settle it as her own country! Cassie planned Bready's Kingdom's soldiers to be armed with a ton of weapons including 15 tanks, 10 Helicopters, 100,000 APCs, 10 jets, and 100 stealth bombers that drop nuclear warheads. She is also planned with 60 swords, 50 axes, 40 staffs, 30 pistols, 20 shotguns, and 10 bazookas that shoot bombs. She also visits cities for vacation, like New York City, Tokyo, and such. She took a selfie from those places as well. She also became a soldier of Moistopia, just like Judy Hopps as police officer from Zootopia. How wonderfully good for a moist world. Not only that, she also became an elemental, controlling law. Cassie also likes to eat food sometimes, and given what kind of "species" she is, she can eat ANYTHING like chocolate, sandwiches, cookies, potatoes, kebabs, apples, bananas and more. So it means she's an omnivore! The quote "Hi Kassy! I'm Cassie!" This quote happened to be at November 11, 2016 afternoon, Cassie said to Kassy this quote, becuase they both have the same name but different spelling. It was possibly a meme. The quote was been still saved on Kassy's zipbook because it was a perfect memory. Quotes *Shut up, Robin! *Hi Kassy! I'm Cassie! *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY NAME'S, NOT, MEI!!! *You broke the rules! >:c Gallery Trivia *She first started the There's A Deer, Run meme. *Cassie had became famous at the Easter Weaving. *Cassie's zodiac sign is Capricorn. *Cassie stole pink glowing shoes at the Home Plus Ulsan's Fun Dungeon. *Cassie's birthday is 15 January. *Maybe Cassie is Kassy. Similarity List **Both Cassie and Kassy have same name (but the wrong spelling XD) **Almost might have same hairstyle **Same middle initial but different middle name **Same white longsocks? **Same friend girl named Robin (Kassy's friend Robin real name Shalynmer) References *Facebook *Twitter *Google Plus Category:Characters Category:Undefeatables Category:Ukraine Category:Finland Category:Sweden Category:Girls named Kassy, Cassie, Kassie or Cassy Category:Cassie